Lost in Her
by Faelady
Summary: Sano's self-control is impressive, but what's behind it? How does he manage to keep his hands off temptation when he shares a room with the girl he loves? Companion to 29 Kisses and the last official kiss for this pairing. ONE SHOT.Citrus content warning.


AN: This is the last of my 29 kisses for this pairing. It is separated out from the rest due to citrus content. I've worked on this claim for 3 years and 3 months, and this is it! Hope you lovely people enjoy!

Also, this is for Gretel. *hugs* (Kashu had her's already! ^_^)

* * *

Mizuki's eyes were wide with surprise as Sano snatched her into an inexplicably empty classroom in the middle of the day and pinned her up against the wall before kissing her thoroughly. When he raised his head and saw the parted damp lips revealing a glimpse of pink tongue, he groaned and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes tightly.

"Sano?" came her quivering, slightly breathless voice, and it only served to set him further on fire.

"Let me, please?" He asked against her lips, before unfastening her pants and sliding his fingers inside and under the waistband of her panties to the damp, petal-soft lips underneath. He parted her smoothly, sending a finger inside her moist core before withdrawing to rub lightly at her clit. Covering her lips with his own to muffle her sighs, he brought her to trembling climax right there against the wall.

-------------

He wanted her—rather badly, in fact; he wanted her the way your typical seventeen-year-old boy wants a girl he mostly likes and sorta kinda thinks is cute. Sano wasn't immune to the raging hormonal impulse towards sex fairly typical for his age and gender.

It didn't really help that the object of his lust (and affection, it must be noted) was pretty much under his nose 24/7. Granted, she was dressed like a boy the entire time. That honestly didn't seem to help much.

It also didn't help that, like any other teenage boy, he had a fairly active imagination when it came to what he'd like to do with her.

-----------

He had her in the equipment room, after all the sports practices were done, with the door locked―though anyone standing at a certain spot on the school roof could have looked in and seen them. She'd drawn him in here after karate, both of them still a bit sweaty, and made short work of his practice gear before pushing him down against the mats, taking off her gi, and sliding on top of him.

Now he found himself admiring her as she rode him. The delicate dance of her fingertips tracing incomprehensible patterns he couldn't see onto his chest. The smooth line from throat to breasts to belly to pubis, where he could watch himself sliding in and out of her, his cock glistening with her juices. The joyous expression on her face as he watched her fuck him into insensibility.

He shuddered beneath her as she came, unable to stop himself, echoing her pleasure.

-----------

What Sano also had, rather unfortunately as far as his libido was concerned, was an iron-willed self control and an innate sense of honor that precluded his ability to act on any of his fantasies. While that didn't stop him from fantasizing, it did restrict him to voluntarily indulging in those fantasies at certain times—specifically, in the bathroom, preferably in the evening, when he had time to handle things appropriately.

To put it rather more bluntly, Sano thought about Mizuki while he masturbated in the shower.

That wasn't the only time he thought about sex with her, just the most common--the one guaranteed time he could let his imagination run wild.

Sano wasn't proud of himself for indulging, but he supposed it was better than suddenly propositioning a roommate he wasn't supposed to know was female anyway. He also supposed that part of the reason his self-control was usually so sturdy was simply because he did allow himself that indulgence.

When the want threatened to become too much—threatened to overflow, to manifest as action—he would simply take an extra-long shower. Because he knew, knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that if it ever did become action it would be the beginning of the end.

----------

He watched the bead of water drip from her hair and trail tantalizingly down her neck before disappearing under the collar of her shirt, and found himself leaning over and following the damp path with the tip of his tongue. The warm, fresh scent left behind from her shower made him want to explore further, to investigate the smooth skin that surely lay underneath collar and hem.

He followed impulse with action, hand gliding up under the shirt to map off contours, chin nudging aside the loose crewneck, giving his tongue access to outline the shape of her collarbone. Mizuki's surprised stillness giving way to a liquid arch that encouraged him to go further—to strip her out of the t-shirt, to hunt down and lick away every droplet of water left on her torso by her half-hearted drying, and finally to lick and suck at her nipples until palest pink flushed to aroused rose.

Somehow they were on the bed, somehow the remainder of their clothing disappeared, and there was just _them_. Skin to skin as she moaned beneath him, moved beneath him, intermittently whispering things like "please" and "more." Her light moan of pleasure as he slowly slid into her shivered down his spine. He felt her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her legs tangled with his, her fingers digging into the muscles of his back, her breath panted into his ear. He felt the tight wetness of her muscles rippling around his cock before he pulled almost all the way out, and as Sano moved inside Mizuki he lost himself.


End file.
